The present invention relates to portable sign systems, and more particularly, to a sign panel assembly which may be quickly and conveniently folded from its deployed state to a compact, folded state.
There are numerous uses for signage products today, particularly for traffic control applications as well as in point of purchasing advertising and promotion. Many of these signage products utilize foldable sign stands or sign holders for temporarily locating and displaying sign panels of various sizes and shapes. Historically, rigid sign panels were used in such applications. However, there has been a recent trend, particularly with traffic control signage, towards the use of flexible, roll-up sign panels. Such sign panels have been well received due to their light weight and relatively compact nature.
The flexible, roll-up sign panel has a pair of brace members pivotally connected at their midpoints and moveable from a collapsed position wherein the brace members are generally parallel to each other and a deployed position wherein the brace members are generally perpendicular to one another. In the deployed position, a flexible sign panel is secured to the brace members. Various fasteners may be used for this purpose including rivets, twist lock fasteners, hook and loop fasteners, snaps, plastic pockets or structurable rubber or elastic straps. Fasteners of the latter type are marketed and sold by Marketing Displays, Inc. of Farmington Hills, Mich. under the registered Trademark DuraLatch(copyright). The flexible, roll-up sign panel is releasably secured to the sign stand by a locking mechanism.
As signage systems of the type described above proliferate, there is a continuing need to improve the design of such systems, and more specifically to reduce the time required to set up and take down safety related signage. In order to accomplish this objective, the sign panel should be foldable on the sign stand so as to be compactly stored, quickly deployed, and quickly and easily folded for storage.
In accordance with the principles of the present invention, a portable sign stand is disclosed which includes a fold-up sign panel assembly. The assembly includes a flexible sign panel supported by a foldable support mechanism. The foldable support mechanism includes a first vertical brace member adapted to be releasably secured to a sign stand and a second vertical brace member interconnected to the first vertical brace member by a hinge assembly such that the second brace member may be folded down on the first brace member. A pair of horizontal brace members are pivotally connected to the hinge assembly and are positionable from a parallel position to a perpendicular position relative to the vertical brace members. A latch mechanism is operable to prevent relative rotation of the second brace member relative to the first brace member in a locked position and permit rotation of the second brace member relative to the first brace member in a release position. In this way, the fold-up sign panel assembly may be simply and conveniently collapsed from its deployed state wherein the second brace member extends from the first brace member in a generally parallel manner and the horizontal brace members extend perpendicularly from the first brace member to a folded position wherein the second, third and fourth brace members are positioned generally parallel and adjacent to the first base member with the flexible sign panel folded and wrapped therearound.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description when viewed in accordance with the accompanying drawings and appended claims.